Specy Spooktacular V
Specy Spooktacular V is a 4-hour long Halloween special. Episodes will be made in a period between late-September and the end of October 2016. Like Specy Spooktacular IV, it will have 50 episodes. Credited Writers with Spooky Names *User:Lord O' Darkness - Dark Lord of Darkness, Legion O' Darkness, Lord O' Dank Memes *User:TheJoshinator2015 - Josh "My Grandpa is a Monster!", Josh the Ripper, Josh "I sold my bones to the Grim Reaper!", Josh "Oww! The Pain!", Josh "Who's the Mummy? I Am!", Oh my God! They Killed Josh!, Josh "Dancin' on my grave", Josh "Play Specy Spooktacular GO!" Josh says "Let 'er R.I.P.", Josh "I saw Elvis's ghost!", Josh Did It!, Josh "I was Sans all along!", The Creator of the Spook-E Crew, Five Nights at Joshie's, The Flying Josh-man, The Dentist, He Lived in Northampton, Cornwall and Cirencester. He's Now Dead, *User:MMB The Coolest - BMM The Creepiest, MMB "This land where my father died. Seriously!" The Coolest, MagicMasterBOO!, MMB "Missingno. Got Me" the Coolest. Not so MagicMasterBilly *User:Yellow-spider-kitty: Spoderman, Yellow-Greecity, Yellow--Spider-Thewhipneaneaisaterribletrend, It's The YskShack, Hell-Fire, Yellow-Slender-Kitty, Yellow-Spider-Chimera. *User:BlueMegaH3rtz: BlueBlood, MegaH$322, BlueTsunami, Killedbyaglassofwaterlol, BlueMegaDang3rou5, GoodMorphling(yeah gamers have.nightmare towards this). *User:HTFfanfreak: HTFfancreep, "The 19 years old Beaver who has a monster of himself" *User:RandomzSunfish23901: RandomzSundial, BraindomzEyefish, Count Randomzula, The Island of Lost Sunfishes Episode List #Ghost Pepper: Renee tries the ghost pepper challenge and unwittingly brings back one of her past forms. #Rise of the Mut-Ants: Oddity befriends Sunset because they're both mutated bugs. The duo then seek to create more friends, leading to an epidemic of dangerous bug mutants. #The Great Pumpkin Head: Jack loses his head yet again and looks for some replacements in Emmy's garden. Meanwhile, Daydream develops an interest in Jack's discarded head. #Episode Name: Classified: Waddles discovers that the Penguins and all the birds in town are part of a secret society whose goal is to stop alien invasions. #Gootopia: A freak accident in Arcticus's lab brings back his jelly cube. But is the jelly cube as hungry as it was once before? #Dolled Up: For Queen's birthday, Cream gets Queen a doll. The doll wants to kill Queen, but only when it's not being watched. #The Good, the Bad and the Bloody: Howdy learns that his gangster ancestor "Shotgun Sammy" has had a stash of gold hidden somewhere. So Howdy and his friends perform a seance on the ancestor to get the location. But all goes hideously wrong when the spirit Shotgun Sammy possesses Howdy, causing the Western coyote to reenact Sammy's many notorious crimes. #Treated Too Many: When Cream realizes he is getting too old to trick or treat and can't go anymore, his Halloween is ruined. So he sets out to ruin halloween for everyone else. #Said Uncle: When Jenna and Chloe's uncle passes away, he becomes a ghost to try to get revenge on the girls for their bad habits by scaring them to death. Luckily, Joan is an expert ghost-buster. #Handy Scissorhands: Handy uses scissors to replace his nubs. #Just the Bite Size: Toothy learns about the tail detanta myth. #Robotic Riot: Machines start going against the town due to an accidental virus created by Devious. #Leaf Us Be: Gady buys a mutant plant for Emmy. #Hands on a Soul: After a party accident, the tree friends enter a contest to see which soul is the one who gets revived. #Twisted Sisters: Mystery and Ami catch something personal from Sorcery (could be his dandruff) and turn evil. Could Bastion snap them out of their evil phase before he and his friends are toast? #Saw Something Fallin': Lumber must face himself with a psychopath inside the forest. #Childhood Fiend: Lammy's first imaginary friend comes to life and kills her real-life friends. Can her current imaginary friend Mr. Pickles put a stop to this? #No Pranks on Emotion Pumpkin: After knowing about the info of the new tree friend, Pranky tries to keep Emojie from falling into his pranks. #Trading Faces: Thanks to Dr. Quackery, Random and Devious wake up with swapped faces. #Learn to Live Again: Trixie turns Bronzey into a living figure again, but then she finds out why Beddy did what he usually does when she was dead. #Demon with a Lemon: While home alone, Raymond and Sunset meet an unexpected guest. #Lawnmower Otter: Russell gets robotic parts and becomes super intelligent. #Night of the Living Dead Tree Friends: After Boomy killed many people, they were revived as zombies and ate her. Vincent must stop the zombies. #Mission Implantable: In an attempt to make herself look more interesting, Genny gets surgical implants with body parts of other characters. #Five Nights at Flippy's 3: Flippy Fuzzbear and his gang of scary animatronics are back for this year's fright-fest! Who will be their next victim? #My Dear Pawson: In 1888's London, Detective Paws tries to hunt down a murderer. #Sweet Dreams are Made of Trees: The tree friends get turned into candy. #The Part Where He Pranks You: Jerky's action makes Morton and Mix's relationship break apart and he also has to deal with Mix's wrath. #The Toothinator: Toothy is not who he actually is. What kind of secret could Toothy be hiding from others? We'll be back. #The Dark is Too Hard to Beat: Raymond is required to fix a power outage, but her nyctophobia gets the worst of her. #Animal Killing: Commy hosts a death-defying tournament where some HTFs fight each other to the death for a whole day. Who will be the survivor? #Heads Will Roll: Whilst looking for some unlucky souls, Jack comes across the fabled Headless Horseman, who wants his pumpkin head for a trophy. Could Jack beat the equestrian phantom at his own game? #Three Wishes of Terror: Cream finds a genie's lamp when cleaning out his basement, and his three wishes are a sandwich, to have a new pet, and to be 100 feet tall. He uses his last wish to terrorize the town. #Soul Eater Surfer: Demony gives surfing a shot and will defiantly cause lots of wipe outs. #True Love Sucks: Giggles falls for Vampy. Josh must now get her away from him before he turns her into a blood-sucking freak of nature. #Kingdom Came: Sniffles finds himself in an irregular kingdom of terror. #Chaos and Mis-array: After arriving from a villain's convention, Devious gets hit by car. He is soon rescued by his secret admirer, who likes him very much. Too much, we fear. #The Humanity: An epidemic spreads after Cuddles is bitten by Kid and turns into a strange creature. #Toon It Down For What: Raymond and friends find themselves in various cartoons after an accident involving the TV cable. #An Inconceivable Truth: Sniffles' new invention creates a global apocalypse like never before! #The Deer Witch Project: The Spook-E Crew try to capture a video of Spooky the deer in a parody of The Blair Witch Project. #Morton Hears a Moo: Morton is convinced that tiny cows exist. Is he right, or he is just a mad cow who should be locked up in the madhouse? #Ghosts of Design Pasts: Cream, Queen, Raymond and Random encounter ghosts of their old designs. #It's All Under Control: A tree friend gets a magical remote that lets him alter the universe around him. The Platypus Aliens see that they could use the remote to take over the world, so they try to steal it from the owner. #Urge to Purge: All crime (including murder) is made legal for 12 hours. Lifty and Shifty use this as an opportunity to rob the town, only to face a trio of masked maniacs. Can they survive? #Say It Ain't Sew: Two tree friends get involved in brutal accident involving a heavy vehicle. As a result of botched surgery, the two have to be sewed together! #Tree-lucinations: Hypno's mistake makes Buzz see almost everything as trees and now his fear is over the limit. #Attention Seeker: The real history of Emojie's incident is revealed. #Razor Vision: Splendid is on the move when an unknown foe is hiding razor blades in Halloween candy. #Nightmares Before Christmas: In the finale, Kringle tries to ruin Halloween once and for all after being haunted by Phobia. Special Features (DVD only) *Bonus episodes: The Terrible Trailer Trio, Caught on Camera, and Life Skills 101: Bullying. *Canon Episodes: Remains to Be Seen and Peas in a Pod *Coral Reef Friends episode: Scaredy Squid *Commentary by some of the credited writers. *Boxed In: an all new fan game. (only works if you use the DVD via computer) *Several mini pullout posters for all of the sections, that if you connect, make a scene from tree town. Intros and Summaries (DVD only) 1st Segment Intro Lumpy digs up a hole in a graveyard, when he spots a hand poking from the ground. A zombie emerges, followed by four more. Counting the five zombies slowly marching towards him, Lumpy reacts in shock and backs away, only to fall into the hole he dug up. He lands in an empty coffin and the lid somehow closes over it. As he struggles to get out, the text "Specy Spooktacular V" is shown on the coffin lid. A zombie's hand falls in holding a sign saying "Part One". Summary We begin this year's batch of ghost stories with the return of an old friend thanks to ghost peppers. Then creepy crawly mutants infest the town. We also have Daydream's take on Charlie Brown's great pumpkin, a secret bird society and the return of Arcticus's gelatinous creation. And that's just the beginning! 2nd Segment Intro Cream is at his front door, giving out candy to some kids. As he leaves, a hooded stranger comes along and says if he doesn't get some candy, then he will get Cream's soul. Cream goes to the bowl of candy, but having planned a Halloween party later, he grabs the bucket of apples. He puts some apples in the man's basket, which angers him and the man takes Cream's soul. When Cream falls to the ground, he holds a candy bar with a wrapper that says "Specy Spooktacular V Part II", though some of it is covered with his mechanical hand. Summary On this second set of tricks, we have a nice bundle of treats for you. First, we have a killer doll for your birthday. Oh wait, is it your birthday? Never mind then. Secondly, we have Howdy becoming a gangster after a spiritual posession. Next, Cream becoming too old to trick or treat ruins his halloween. Then, A ghost haunts his own nieces to teach them a lesson. Finally, we have Handy using pairs of scissors as replacement hands. I hope your lunch is still there, because we still have a lot to go. 3rd Segment Intro The Platypus Aliens give you a tour of their world. The intro ends with a Platypus Alien mother checking her credit card that reads "Specy Spooktacular V Part 3" . She rubs out the 3 and replaces it with III, claiming that they only use Roman numerals on the planet. Summary The third load of ghastly fables is a doozy. First, Toothy believes in the tail detanta myth. Then machines run amok when Devious gives them a virus. Then Gady buys a mutant plant for Emmy in a Little Shop of Horrors spoof. Then three Tree Friends enter a contest to see which of their souls will get revived. And finally, the Spook-E sisters will become even more spooky, thanks to a residue from an evil wizard. You may want to turn the light on when watching this! 4th Segment Intro Lumpy comes over to Sniffles' house and asks him about his novelty straw, that has been bent. Sniffles tells Lumpy that he was on time for Sniffles to unveil his new invention. Sniffles takes off the sheet over the invention and reveals that is a large time machine. Sniffles tells Lumpy about what happens if they travel far into the future. Lumpy doesn't have a clue. Sniffles gets into the time machine and asks Lumpy to hop in. Lumpy does so and Sniffles sets the year to be 2050. The time machine disappears and reappears in the year 2050. Sniffles sees that the town has been populated by robots and the main transportation are hovercars. A tornado comes and rips apart The Mole's house. Sniffles feels bored and sets the year to the year 3000. In 3000, Sniffles sees Josh's futuristic ancestor befriending a robot and Jerky's ancestor being killed by robotic Flippy. Sniffles smirks. Lumpy wonders why. Sniffles snickers and turns the dial to the year 5 Billion. The time machine appears in outer space. Sniffles looks at the Sun, that has become a red giant. The Sun expands and destroys the solar system. The Sun then dies out and what is left was a nebula that is the title "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR V PART IV". Lumpy compliments it as beautiful. Summary The 4th chapter of this yearly horror spookfest begins with Lumber keeping himself protected from a psycho lurking within a forest. Then it is Mr. Pickles's turn to be a hero, when Lammy's old imaginary friend comes to life and murders her real friends. Then Pranky must keep Emojie from falling into his pranks. Random and Devious trade faces and Trixie brings Bronzey to life. Should be scary enough! 5th Segment Intro On a Halloween night, Goosta is seen using his computer. He looks on his accounts on Treebook, Treeter and 4tree (spoof of 4chan). Goosta then looks on his TreeTube account sees that a new Halloween video has been uploaded. Goosta clicked on the link and watched the video. He looked closely at the screen and turned his volume up. All of a sudden, the title "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR V PART V" (written in blood) appears with a bloodcurdling scream. Goosta is so startled that he fell back on his chair and cracks his skull on the floor. The screen looks at the title again for the last time. Summary We're halfway through this year's ghostly goody bag! First, Raymond and Sunset encounter an unexpected guest. Then Russell gains extraordinary brain power after being given robot parts. Zombies rise from the grave, Genny gets implants and Flippy Fuzzbear and the gang are back. It just gets better and better! 6th Segment Intro Cream and Queen hold a seance to talk to their father. Stition, Morton, Seth, and Random are in attendance. Pranky, dressed up as Cream's father, tries to talk to them. Morton tells Pranky to look behind him. Pranky says he is not falling for it. Cream's father appears, which literally scares Random to death. As he rampages Cream's kitchen, he kills Seth. His blood splats on the screen spelling out "Specy Spooktacular V Part VI" Summary The sixth bell has tolled. A manatee hides a dark secret. Then Nutty's wish comes true when the HTFs get turned into candy! Jerky ruins Morton and Mix's relationship, causing Mix to have his vengeance. Toothy is really the Toothinator and Raymond grows a fear of the dark. Hasta la vista, Halloweenies! 7th Segment Intro We first see the Scareware logo. The stone version of the HTFF logo appears. Lightning strikes it and cuts to the first scene where soldiers are firing at evil teddy bears. A fighter jet falls on a scrapheap and gets compressed. Inside a haunted house, Patriot the rabbit looks anxiously around, keeping an eye out for any spooks or traps. He walks by a mantle piece that is Lumpy's head and the head howls at Patriot, scaring the living daylights out of him. Patriot calms down and keeps on exploring. He sees some skeletons, ghosts and ghoulies coming after him. He runs out the door, just in time for a bulldozer to knock it down, along with other haunted houses. Meanwhile, a skier skis down a mountain and is soon eaten by a monster. Patriot ends up in a forest. He soon comes across two snakes, one red and one blue. Patriot runs away from them and bumps into a skull-headed HTF, who then uses voodoo magic to turn Patriot into a toad. Patriot hops along and comes across two gangs of rats and weasels. Patriot uses his super toad strength to beat them into a bloody pulp. He hops by a resting knight and an elf and follows an explorer, who knows the way out. Patriot sees a hover bike and uses it to get out of the forest, dodging several walls along the way. He turns back into a rabbit after the magic wore off. Patriot skis across the sea and crashes onto a shore, losing his arm in the process. He ends up in a big war between teddy bears, alien insects and soldiers. He then takes cover behind some sandbags, next to a squirrel soldier. A pirate ship comes and bombards the shore with cannonballs. Patriot finds a plane and flies away. Another plane passes by, along with an astronaut on a jetpack. Patriot lands the plane and runs by 008, Naz dressed as a secret agent and Jock wearing a Zbox T-shirt. Patriot looks behind him and sprints from a cyborg, an ice monster, a witch, a mud monster, a werewolf, a crocodile king and some evil pinatas. Patriot picks up a barrel and throws it at the croc king. Later, Patriot is seen cycling from some RC cars and successfully derails them. A few seconds of other robots, vehicles and monsters, along with Mole drawing the Scareware logo. Patriot reaches his home and sits on his armchair. Not for long, a crosshair appears and shoots Patriot. His blood splats on the screen and forms the title "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR V PART VII". Summary The Seventh load of severed heads! There will be first blood when Commy hosts a killing tournament. Heads will definitely roll as Jack and the Headless Horseman square off. Cream gets three wishes, Demony gives us one HELL of a wipeout and Giggles falls for a vampire. It's a rare treat this is. 8th Segment Intro On a Halloween night, Fatty brings over a bag of chips and sits down on his couch. He turns on a TV to see a hot dog on TV. Fatty sighs happily. The happiness soon changed to fright when the hot dog gets chopped up. He changes the channel and sees a hamburger, which then gets squashed by a sledgehammer. Fatty changes the channels frantically and all he sees are his favorite foods being destroyed. After seeing a soda can being poured down a sink, Fatty couldn't take it anymore. Fatty calls on his phone for a TV repairman. When the repairman appears, it reveals to be Sniffles. Sniffles checks the TV and discovers that it is possessed. The TV soon comes to life and corners Fatty and Sniffles. The TV gobbles up Fatty and Sniffles, but spits out their remains. The two friends' entrails and blood splatter on a wall, forming the title "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR V PART VIII". The TV admits that it hates hot dogs. Summary Prepare to enter the realm of terror, for the 8th time! First Sniffles ends up in a strange kingdom. Devious ends up in a world of pain and torture from his secret admirer. An epidemic spreads, Raymond and her pals travel through several cartoon worlds and Sniffles supposedly ends the world! Enter at your peril. 9th Segment Intro Bastion tries out a virtual reality program that puts him in various spooky scenarios (like Jack the Ripper, a ghostly graveyard, an Egyptian pyramid and Hell itself). Demony soon appears and plugs Bastion's VR goggles into a fuse box, which electrocutes him. Bastion falls down and the title "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR V PART IX" is seen on the left arm of the goggles. Summary This is the 9th lot of scares and spooks, enough to make you wet your pants. First, the Spook-E Crew get involved in a parody of The Blair Witch Project. Then Morton believes in tiny cows in a spoof of a Dr. Seuss story. Cream, Queen, Raymond, Random encounter their past selves, a Tree Friend gets a magic remote and Lifty & Shifty try to survive a 12-hour purge! 10th Segment Intro Cream is doing a collab with Ultimate Fun Billy for a TreeTube special. Cream's idea is to make a parody of the theme song of The Simpsons. A few seconds in, with Cream writing "My teacher's trash is not treasure." on the board is shown, before the roll of film is burned and a lawyer comes in and sues them. Cream makes an objection, showing countless parodies on TreeTube. Cream wins the case. Cream then is run over by a car, with his papers flying out of his briefcase. One is shown on the screen, saying "Specy Spooktacular V Part X" in fine print. Summary Here is the final run! Are you ready? For our first set of treats, we have two tree friends getting sewn together. Next, Buzz lives out his worst nightmare. Then, Emojie's incident reveals itself in the next part. Afterward, Splendid is trying to stop someone putting razor blades in the candy! In the finale, Kringle ruins Halloween once and for all. If you are still watching this, I am impressed! Title Cards ghostpepper.png|Title card for Ghost Pepper mut-ants.png|Rise of the Mut-Ants greatpumpkinhead.png|The Great Pumpkin Head Bitesize.jpg|Title card for Just The Bite Size Leafyus.jpg|Leaf us be Hands On A Soul.jpg|Hands in a Soul sawsomething.png|Saw Something Fallin' noprankspumpkin.png|No Pranks on Emotion Pumpkin Title Cards- Learn To Live Agian.jpg|Title card for Learn To Live Again title card dolled up.png|Dolled Up title card said uncle.png|Said Uncle title card treated too many.png|Treated Too Many robotic riot title card.png|Robotic Riot Trading Faces Title Card.jpg|Trading Face Creepy titleas.png|Night of the Living Dead Tree Friends Thisisthepartwherehekillsyou.png|The Part Where He Pranks You missionimplantable.png|Mission Implantable thehumanity.png|The Humanity mortonhearsamoo.png|Morton Hears a Moo urgetopurge.png|Urge to Purge Treelucination.png|Tree-Lucination razorvision.png|Razor Vision Gootopia title card.png|Gootopia The Good The Bad and the Bloody title card.png|The Good, the Bad and the Bloody Chaos and Mis-array title card.png|Chaos and Mis-array Five Nights at Flippy's 3 title card.png|Five Nights at Flippy's 3 Episode Name Classified title card.png|Episode Name: Classified Heads Will Roll title card.png|Heads Will Roll The Toothinator title card.png|The Toothinator True Love Sucks title card.png|True Love Sucks nightmaresbeforechristmas.png|Nightmares Before Christmas Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:DVDs Category:Halloween Category:Under Construction Category:Merchandise